Memories and a Cromi
by BronzeRavenRavenclaw
Summary: Sequel to Changes, For Better or Worse. Whoever can guess what a Cromi is will win a sneek peek of the next chappie. And, Kayla and Cody are in college, but they don't know they're closer than they think...
1. Memories

Memories and a Cromi

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' and another movie, that I will reveal in the next chapter, only if you guess who the roommates are.

Cody Martin looked at a picture at the desk right next to him. It was his mom, Carey, and his twin brother, Zack. He took his stare away from the picture, to one right next to it. It had a photo of his first love, that left twice, Kayla, along with more unframed photos, including the dance they had two years ago. Cody Martin, 17 years old, as a freshman in college. He had skipped a grade and now he's in college. He sighed and fell on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. He didn't have any roommates, yet.

Cody's POV:

"_Why'd she have to leave me like that? Where is she right now? Does she know how I am right now? How I'm still hurting inside without her? I faced a lot by her side, ever since we met, there's always something that goes wrong… Ever since she left, I feel like I've been living a half-life, something that's missing, living just wouldn't be worth it without her. I've been struggling for years, every time she goes out of my sight… _

(End of POV)

He sighed again and leaned to the left, there, he pulled a drawer and took a small pocket book and a pen. He opened the pocket book and wrote,

_Note to self, get new diary, not any pocket books or booklets, convince Moesby for a laptop or a notebook for files._

Someone could always read stuff like it, you could drop it, but the laptop would have been dangerous, keeping it in a safe place would be ideal. But, he suddenly remembered something, there were computer shops that had rentals for laptops. Cody, Cody, Cody…

After thinking too much of the laptop, he had thought of going outside for some fresh air. But all of this was because he just couldn't stop thinking about _her_.

He sighed. He thought nothing could ever change it. Nothing will be the same anymore. He finally got outside and walked up to a tree, sitting down on the cool grass under the shady tree.

Cody's POV:

"_Nothing can ever replace you, nothing can ever get you off my mind, not even schoolwork! Ugh, why can't I stop acting this way? Oh, right. Nothing, nothing, NOTHING can ever replace you in my heart."_

(End of POV)

Cody climbed up the tree, having a clear view over the gardens. He saw a lot of people there, and he could clearly see what people were doing, like, study groups hitting the books, two people making out, stuff like that, even two guys making out.

Cody's POV

"_Eww, didn't see that coming. What the-? Is that, is that, her? No, the memories just keep coming back to me, no, no, no, don't, I never wanted to feel this way, I never had, I didn't end up like this with Rebecca, but why with her?"_

_The person he saw turned around, giving him a clear view. It wasn't her, but, again, eww, same long brown hair, coming from, yeesh. _

(End of POV)

At the other side of the school…

Kayla Summers carried her books all throughout her classes, well, before lunch of course.

Kayla's POV:

"_I wonder how Cody's doing right now, I guess he wouldn't believe that I made it to college already. But, he was pretty sad ever since I left. I guess I should come to the Tipton at Christmas Break, oh, right, it's coming in a month. And oh yeah, my roommate's coming today, I guess I should head back to my dorm first."_

(End of POV)

Both Kayla and Cody, aside from not knowing that the other is a few blocks away, are getting a new roommate.

Cody went back inside his room. It was pretty lonely in there, all alone, and that he was the fraidy cat. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall teen, with messy brown hair and water blue eyes. (does it ring a bell)

Kayla on the other hand, didn't have the same problems, but, her door also suddenly opened, revealing a not necessarily short but also not tall teen, with long, brown, curly hair, and light brown eyes. (this one rings a bell too)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's short, anyways, you might have guessed by now whoever am I talking about with the roommates, and by the way, their roommates are both seniors. Everyone is 5 years older from where they came from. And the reason they moved, I'll have to think of that first…


	2. Roomates

Disclaimer: I do not own 'SLOZAC' or 'High School Musical' or 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down.

Cody's roommate was a tall senior, with messy light brown hair and ice blue eyes. Troy Bolton.

Kayla's roommate was an average sized senior, with long, brown, curly hair and light brown eyes. Gabriella Montez.

Meanwhile at Cody's…

"Hey there, I'm Cody. And I'm just a freshman here." Cody said.

"Troy, nice to meet you." He reached a hand out and Cody complied.

At Kayla's…

"Hi, Kayla." She reached a hand out as well.

"Gabriella." She did the same.

"So, how long have you been here?" Gabriella asked.

"About a week or so, I'm still new here, and I'm still a freshman."

"Oh, okay, I'm a senior."

They went on and on with their conversations, talking about school basically. As well as their affiliations, their interests, etc. They were sort of alike.

While Troy and Cody, weren't alike, but still got along.

The school wasn't all complicated, but large. The whole school was actually separated into 4 sections, all specifically wings. Cody was at the Southern Wing, and Kayla at the Northern Wing.

Back at Cody's…

"Wait Cody, I remembered something, I gotta call someone."

"Okay. It's pretty quiet here anyways."

"Thanks." Troy whipped out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello? Troy?" The answer came from the other line.

"Hey, Gabriella. I'm already at my new dorm. How about you?"

"I'm fine, I made it with all of my stuff outside. You have any roommates?" Gabriella answered.

"Yeah, I got one, his name's Cody."

From the other line, Troy could hear that someone else was there.

"Gabriella, what's happening over there?"

"Okay, it's my roommate, her name's Kayla."

It suddenly hit Cody, could it be, that she's, right here, in the same college?

"Wait, Troy, could I borrow your phone for a sec?"

"Okay." Troy told Cody. "Gabriella, I'm putting Cody on the line."

"And I'm putting Kayla on the line."

"Hello?" Cody asked.

"Cody? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I miss you, where've you been?"

"I can't quite remember, I couldn't get you off my head, and things were always, different."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at the same time. They figured that those two had something going on. So they let them catch up until…

"Hey Cody! You can't use my phone forever you know!" Troy shouted sarcastically as he threw a pillow at Cody, catching him off guard, and knocking him down.

"Ow, that hurt Troy!" Cody yelled back rubbing his butt that hit smack-dab on the floor. He was scrawny, that's why.

"Oh, hey, this is Troy. Could you put Gabriella on the line?"

"Okay."

"Gabriella, someone wants to speak to you."

"About time!" She joked.

SLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSM

"Yeah, yeah Gabriella, I'll meet you there. Should we bring _the other two_ along?" Troy asked jokingly.

"Yeah Troy, they deserve it." Gabriella answered.

"Troy, what was that all about?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm meeting Gabriella tomorrow night."

"Okay," Cody rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Troy,"

"Yeah Gabriella?"

"Tell Cody that Kayla's coming along."

"Okay, I'll tell him." Troy said with a sly grin on his face.

"What was that?" Cody suddenly looked at Troy.

"She said Kayla's coming with us. You wanna go too?"

"Would I!" Cody had a huge smile on his face.

Cody's POV:

"_Can't believe it, I finally get to see her again. Wait, what'll she think of me? What'll I say, what'll I have to tell her? What happened in 2 years? Where's she been? How does she think of me now? Does she still remember everything we had?"_

_Flashback…_

"_Two bodies, simply lying on the ground, both fast asleep. But entwined in dreams, always to be together, forever. Wishes granted, fantasies into reality, but all fantasy, what may never happen in reality, a tougher world than whatever may be." _

"_Facing challenges all together, whatever may separate them, they still find themselves in the midst of troubles. Whatever may happen, they are together, hoping it would be for an eternity."_

"_Sinister villain, their strength cannot be overcame, lurking in the shadows, hoping that they are apart, but no problems grow them apart. All failing, other than the pair."_

"_Fair maiden, affected, close to all, what was once all together one, now separated, three, one pair, a villain seeking revenge, and a maiden, troubled by all wrong doings of the villain, he was her lover, but she declined, and the villain has a brother, a twin, what he is trying to destroy."_

"_Wishes, found in dreams, star-crossed lovers, not knowing each other, but in one moment, feeling close to each other, but not in reality, mere dreams showing this, that their love is immortal, but may not be."_

"_But the villain had a heart, guilt, and a conscience, which overcame him and changed him, with the help of the love of his life, his fair maiden."_

(Chapter 9 of 'Girl of My Dreams': 'Dreams', deep, ain't it? lol)

(End of POV)

"Hey, Troy,"

"Yeah Cody, what's up?"

"Are you and, Gabriella, uh,"

"What? Together? No…" Troy said casually, although in his thoughts he wanted to kick himself for saying that.

"Oh… You two seemed pretty, close."

"We're good friends… Since High School…"

"Oh… Okay Troy. I'm good."

"So, Cody, was there anything with you and, what was her name?"

"Kayla? Not really…"

"It sure seemed like it."

"No, Troy, but nothing did go on…" Cody said defensively, as he headed outside.

"What? Cody, I'm sorry if I said anything wrong..."

"Yeah right…" Cody muttered under his breath. He dashed off to the same old tree.

"Cody! Cody!" Troy yelled, as he sped up chasing Cody.

"Wow, he's fast." Troy thought to himself.

Cody finally reached the tree, and climbed up. A song played in his head over and over… from singing 'Free Loop' it turned into something else…

_A hundred days had made me older_

_since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin_

_as the people either way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_but I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know,_

_and anywhere I go_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls,_

_when it's all said and done_

_it get hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Cody's thoughts came louder and louder, until he yelled out the words. Troy finally made it and heard him. Cody shut his eyes and kept singing.

"So, she's that important." Troy said matter-of-factly. Cody kept ignoring him.

"Okay, you don't want to talk to me, well, I gotta tell you something, if you feel about her like that, we're not that different."

Cody suddenly turned his head to Troy, stopping singing.

"Okay,"

"I know, I lied a while ago, I mean, it's not that simple opening up to people, but, Gabriella taught me a few things, like just like Kindergarten, you can make friends with someone so easily 'cause you don't have to hide anything, you can be everything you wanna be."

Cody got down quickly and came up to Troy.

"Okay Troy, but, race you back, loser buys pizza."

"What?" Troy asked but Cody dashed off, and Troy stood still for a while, but came to his senses and ran.

"Better get ready 'cause you're gonna lose Cody!"

SLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSMSLOZACHSM

"Kayla,"

"Yes?"

"Um, nothing, never mind. What do you think I should wear for tomorrow?"

"I'd go for something casual, but, if it's special, I'd go with something else, if he's that special to you?"

"He's special, yeah, but we're best friends."

"Okay…"

"Why? What about you and Cody?"

"Well, maybe…"

"Hey, tell me…"

"Not yet… Okay, I'll explain it tomorrow."

A/N: Okay, I just downloaded 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down a few hours ago, and I've been listening to it. Okay, just to tell you, the next chapter will cover the double-date, and what chaos may ensue, they might be meeting some familiar faces there… and a Cromi is a wand, level 43 wand for magicians in MapleStory. It's the most powerful wand there is.


	3. AN:

Okay, A/N:

People, tell me, and be frank, does my story suck? Yes or No, coz I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not. I'll be waiting for 1 review, yes or no, and if, Diego, you'll be the first reviewer, I won't be considering it.

BRR…

will change penname, if no positive review comes, will change penname to shatteredsoul… at ficwad, coldfriend, at fictionpress, gonna change as well, heartbrokenwriter…


	4. Double Date, Disaster

A/N: So, Endlessdreamz015, you were the review I was waiting for, well, here's your update, and you've been reviewing this series from the first part, so this chappie'll be dedicated to you. Okay, so I got a new idea, it was what we were talking about a while ago at school, some people from my class, my seatmate, basically, was with his classmates last year, and they were talking about a 'cursed seat' in their spot, coz all of the sections had their specific hangouts that year, now they don't, and it was our first year. Anyways, what we were talking about was the cursed seat and bird crap, when someone, actually the guy next to me, sat there last year, he said his jug of water fell on the small tree full of mud there and he got bird crap on him, LOL! So something might happen regarding a cursed seat and bird crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, it obviously belongs to Jonathan Larson.

(POV changes may get confusing, lol)

Chapter 3: Cursed Seats and Bird Crap (lol)

No, this isn't the real chapter name, CWgirl2006 has chapter names like 'Chad's Lies and me being evil, but those are funny, not like Cursed seats and Bird Crap.

Chapter 3: Double Date, Disaster.

Troy and Cody were ready to go, it wasn't as elegant, but anyways, they were all going to meet each other. As for Kayla and Gabriella, a few more finishing touches and they were going…

Later, at the café...

They all took a seat at a table, and took the menus, of course.

"So, how've you been?" Kayla asked to break the silence.

"I've been okay, you?"

"Yeah, me too." She put on a fake smile, just to cover up how she felt. He was lying as well.

They had been lying all along, secretly, they had nothing in their thoughts but each other.

"Wait guys, there's this new show they're planning at the theater tomorrow, you guys want to come watch?" Gabriella said to break the silence.

They all looked at the poster, it had said, "RENT".

"Isn't this about, well, AIDS and stuff…?" Kayla asked curiously.

"There's something more to it, you know. The main focus of it had to be the lives of the characters…" Gabriella pointed out.

"Wait, Kayla, can I talk to you, um, privately." Cody looked at Troy and Gabriella.

"Okay, we'll go outside." They suggested.

"No, we'll go outside." Cody said.

After that, Cody and Kayla went outside, it was cold. They pulled their jackets closer over themselves.

"What is it Cody?"

"Well, I don't think that this is, well, working out, you know?"

"Oh. But, why?" She said softly, as tears began to form.

"I'm sorry, but, I guess, we should cut it off from here first, like, taking professionalism before relationships."

_(A/N: Sorry for the mid-story A/N, but Diego, if you're reading this, I got that idea from **T. JEN**, coz she did mention that they had to do the same thing right, with "Linus"? lol, back to the story)_

"What? Alright, I understand." She wiped her face with her hand. Cody reached out his to wipe her face. Removing the line of tears on the brim of her eyes, he smiled at her. She smiled back, obviously hurt, but had to accept the fact.

They went back inside, silently. A long silence was heard, and Gabriella broke the ice after a while.

"So, are we gonna watch the play or not?" Gabriella asked meekly.

"I'm in." Cody stated.

"Me too." Kayla followed.

"Everyone else is coming, so count me in."

"Wait, what's this?" Gabriella pointed out.

"What is it?" Everyone said in unison.

"It said here, Sharpay and Ryan are in the cast!"

"Really!" Troy said in surprise.

"Uh, who are they?" Cody and Kayla asked.

"Oh, yeah, they were 2 of our friends from high school."

"Oh…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, but I have not a single idea, I just decided to finish this chapter then think of more ideas, I've lost the direction of the story, and I'm busy with tons of schoolwork, so don't expect the update to be fast, but maybe longer of course.

Mentions:

Endlessdreamz015: gosh how could I forget you, back when you were DramaQueen1991, haha… you've had the best reviews, and I get to writing with those! Thanks for everything and I hope you aren't disappointed…


End file.
